An Endless Tale
by Vaporeone
Summary: I didn't think we'd have to say goodbye so soon after we just met.  Post-Frontier.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Digimon. I do own toys from Frontier, but again I doubt that counts for anything.

Author's Note: Still stretching out my fingers for more story writing. I feel really bad that I haven't kept up with fanfiction writing... And Digimon Frontier's 10th anniversary is this year...

I've published a sequel to this story called, "Haruka na Okurimono" from Kouichi's POV of him returning to Tokyo after ten years.

I'd also like to make note that I'm working on a "music video" of this story and "An Endless Tale". I've made most of the storyboards and posted it on YouTube. Look for it under my channel/username, "RyuuAnimations". Or you can try looking at it here by replacing the . and / . youtu (dot) be (slash) H5ff2gzV1cE

If you like this story, drop by my other story, Digimon: All Stars and pester the crap out of me to continue it. XD

* * *

><p>(Kouji's POV)<p>

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want this to be true. Kouichi…

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me pack?"

I bit my lip. Kouichi just sighed and tossed me a few clothes from his dresser. He raised an eyebrow. I obediently started to fold them so he could pack them into his suitcase. He didn't have many possessions, what he had was in two boxes really, and his clothes in one suitcase. I felt so bad seeing his whole life packed into a couple of boxes…

"Kouji."

I didn't look at him. I tried to make myself look busy, frustrated with his clothes. But I knew the truth. He knew it too. I was really frustrated with myself.

"… Kouji."

I flinched as I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to turn my head. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to see my tears. Strong little Kouji. Brave little Kouji. Crying. Crying that he might not see his brother again.

"I know I'm going away for a while…"

God. He makes it sound like he's dying and never coming back. Before I could even think, I threw my arms around him and sobbed. I didn't want to let go. If I did, then he'd just slip away… It's only been a year too. There was so much more I wanted to do with him. I wanted us to spend our breaks together. Get a summer job at the same place. I could've tried to transfer to his school despite him living far away… but now… now he'd be on the opposite side of the country. We'd see each other maybe once a month. Once every several months. Once every year. Maybe once every couple of years.

Kouichi wiggled in my arms and pushed me away. I knew I must have looked pitiful with tears streaming down my face and mucus dripping from my nose. And yet… and yet…

Kouichi still smiled at me.

"We have cell phones you dummy." He gently tapped a fist on my head. "We could text each other in the middle of class. It would be like we're still together."

"Yeah…" I tried to agree. _No… It wouldn't._

* * *

><p>My mother was be leaving too. My birth mother. I felt even worse as I watch her tie the few boxes they had to one of those moving carts. I barely knew her and it just killed me on the inside because I wanted to be in her life more. I was her long lost son. She broke down crying when Kouichi brought me to their house. She hadn't seen me for at least 10 years, and now I'd be out of her life again.<p>

Kouichi came out with his two boxes in his arms and struggling to carry his suitcase with his one hand. Okaa-san stood up and quickly went to help my brother. I felt so… useless here. No, powerless. I couldn't do anything to make them stay. Even if I took on a part time job, it wouldn't be nearly enough. Nor would it solve any of our mother's stress issues and long work days. She looked tired enough as is already. She actually looked a little relieved she was leaving.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the dolly that our mother had loaded with boxes start to tip.

I really felt like I was watching from afar. I quickly stepped over and grabbed the boxes and the handle. This was what little they owned… and it didn't need to be broken any further than our family already was.

"Arigatou, Kouji-kun."

Our mother finished securing Kouchi's things and walked over to me. She took the rope and tied it around the boxes. "Gomen… I'm just so tired…."

I couldn't get my throat to work. I wanted to say something like I had with Kouichi, but the words wouldn't come. I felt like I had been crying for hours.

Okaa-san turned to me. I could feel the tears welling up again. I'm sure my eyes were still red from my earlier tear-fest on my twin's shoulder. She smiled at me, just like Kouichi had… with that same sweet, gentle smile. She put a hand on my cheek and brushed the corner of my eye with her thumb. She then leaned over me.

I closed my eyes. I felt her lips on my forehead.

"It's not goodbye, son. We'll see each other again. You and Kouichi found each other once…. I'm sure you'll find each other again and again."

* * *

><p>Everyone was there at the train station. Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki came to see my mother and Kouichi off. I still couldn't believe it was happening. It also seemed like I was the only one panicking over this.<p>

I watched as my friends said their goodbyes to my brother. Tomoki, the only other in our group that was a younger brother like me (if you can really call being born a few minutes before 'younger'), gave Kouichi a toy. Specifically, it was a Game Boy Advance.

"If you get bored on the train. I put in new batteries and that Shin Megami Tensei game you liked…" Tomoki said.

Kouichi took it from him. "… Are you sure this is okay? I mean, isn't this yours?" He indicated the white bear charm on the handheld.

Tomoki grinned. "It's okay. I'll just borrow Yutaka's. Kouichi-oniisan's never had his own videogame before…"

"Now you're just showing us up, Tomoki!" Junpei exclaimed. Even Izumi looked a little bothered.

Kouichi laughed. He looked as happy as if it was his… our… birthday all over again. "Thank you, Tomoki." He took the electronic and patted Tomoki on the head.

Junpei sighed. "Here." He handed Kouichi a small box.

Kouichi took it and opened it. He cracked a grin and held up some twisted shapes of metal interlinking each other. Clearly one of those frustrating puzzle things… We had a sleepover at Takuya's and Junpei brought some of his amusing gags and tricks, and those puzzles had caught Kouichi. While Takuya and I wanted to bend the metal out of sheer frustration to separate the pieces, Kouichi had calmly solved each puzzle Junpei handed to him. Kouichi placed the puzzles back in the box.

"Thank you, Junpei. I can't wait to figure out how to solve them."

"Yeah, I even kept the instructions from you." Junpei cheerfully added.

Kouichi laughed. "I'll tell you how long it takes for me to figure each one out."

"Boys and their games." Izumi huffed. She stepped up and handed Kouichi a dark purple, spiral bound, notebook. Or sketchbook. I wasn't sure. Kouichi smiled gently.

"Thank you, Izumi-chan. I'll fill it with memories." Kouichi assured her.

"Or sketches. I've seen some of your doodles on your notes during our group study sessions…" Izumi admitted.

"Oh, those silly things?" Kouichi blushed, embarrassed. "They help me remember my notes."

"Ahh, forget school!" Takuya interjected. We all kind of jumped at his reaction. "KOUICHI! YOU NEED TO LIVE!" He shoved a book into my brother's hands, on top of Izumi's notebook.

"A book? Takuya, I didn't know you read!" Izumi teased.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "I know you like reading, and this… well… I know it's only one volume, but I know how much you love this manga… Thought I'd get you started…"

Again, my brother smiled. "Thank you Takuya."

A high pitched screech filled the air as the train slid into the station. I watched as okaa-san double checked her things and took Kouichi's gifts and packed them into his backpack. Kouichi was about to turn to just glance over everything…

"Kouichi."

I didn't even recognize my own voice. I could barely croak, more or less say a name. Kouichi looked at me. Behind him, okaa-san boarded the train. I didn't have much time.

"Gomen!" I bowed my head. I couldn't look at him. I felt even worse now. Everyone had given my brother some sort of good-bye present… Even Takuya who tended to forget things more than a lovesick girl remembered to get something for Kouichi. "I… I didn't get you anything."

The train's whistle rang out through the station. I felt like I was bowing forever. There was no comfort, no hand on my shoulder… no arms around me. I looked up at my twin, to see his back facing me and stepping onto the train.

"Kouichi!" I bounded over to the doors of the train, which abruptly slammed shut before I could dare attempt to board. "Kouichi!" I put my hands up to the glass windows on the door.

Kouichi turned. It was like looking in a mirror. His dark eyes looked back into mine, brimming with tears. He put up a hand against the glass, mirroring mine. The train jerked under my fingertips and I slipped away. I ran after the train… after those doors… Maybe Kouichi would hit the emergency stop and let me board… Or maybe he'll jump out himself and deem this all as a bad joke.

But the train kept going.

In the window, I could see Kouichi mouthing something, trying to tell me something.

"What? Kouichi! I can't hear you! Idiot! …. Idiot…."

I ran. I ran until the platform ended and I could go no further. I stood there and watched the train disappear into the distance.

I wanted to cry, scream, and curse the world. Curse God. He was taking away my brother again… And just as we were getting to know each other, he took him away. Just like in the Digital World. Just like when Lucemon scanned his spirit… I thought I had lost him…

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. I had mail from Kouichi.

_Kouji. Smile. Just smile for me._

Plop. Plop. My tears hit the screen of my phone just as they had fallen onto Kouichi's cheeks on that one day…

… And I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Itsuka mata hanaretemo (heiki da yo) <em>  
><em>Kokoro ga yobiau nara<em>

Even if we part some day (it's okay)  
>If our hearts call out to each other<p>

_Mienai kara wakaru nda _  
><em>Bokura o tsunaideru kiseki ga <em>  
><em>Ame o koe Kaze no oka o koete <em>  
><em>Kagayaku no sa (kagayaku no sa)<em>

I know because it cannot be seen  
>The miracle that connects us together<br>Overcomes the rain and the hill of winds and  
>Shines (shines)<p>

_Eien ni monogatari wa _  
><em>Kimi o shujinkou ni erabu yo <em>  
><em>Takusan no deai to sayonara ga <em>  
><em>Michishirube sa (michishirube sa) Bokura no<em>

The tale endlessly  
>Chooses you as the protagonist<br>The many meetings and good byes  
>Are our guideposts (guideposts)<p> 


End file.
